


Write Your Name on My Heart

by Military_Brat_01



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Military_Brat_01/pseuds/Military_Brat_01
Summary: Set during and at the end of the 4th season.





	Write Your Name on My Heart

            He woke up to soft sobs, glancing over to the desk he saw his princess with her head in her hands. He had a hunch what she was working on and he did not envy her the task. Here she is—a child by all accounts—with the adults looking to her for leadership she plays chief and chancellor. Yet, to him, she will always be his princess. Strong and brave and oh so fearless (when she needs to be). He is blessed that she chooses to be weak near him, that she allows him to see her like this and trusts that he will build her back up.

            He stands and crosses the room to see what he can do to help her this time. His heart skips a beat when he sees the list and his name listed at 99. He knows that it is selfish, but he can’t help feeling relieved that she put his name on it. At the same time, he is angry.

            “If my name is on that list, yours is too.”

            She lets out another sob and shakes her head, “I can’t be that selfish, this is all I’m allowed to be.” She traces over his name.

            “Princess, if you don’t put your name down then I will write it for you. One way or another your name is ending up on that list.”

            “Bellamy.” She breaths out his name.

            He knows, somewhere in his heart, that she can’t or won’t put her own name on the list. He takes the book and slides it toward himself, next to the final number he writes Clark Griffin.

“No, Bellamy.” She reaches for the book, but he moves it out of her reach. Leaning back in the chair with an air of defeat she starts openly crying. “I can’t …No.”

“They are going to need a leader, Clark.” He says as he reaches for the back of her head and pulls it against his stomach, allowing her to cry and hide her face.

 After a minute, he takes her hand pulling her to her feet and moving them both to the couch. He sits with her next to him, her head on his shoulder. As she starts drifting off into the sleep he knows she needs he whispers.

            “You know I can’t do this without you, and I refuse to try.”

 

 

 

            In the end, it hadn’t mattered that her name was on the list, she was still left. He still left her. But one day…one day way in the future, he would return to her. They were like gravity to each other, they couldn’t help but be pulled in the direction the other was in.


End file.
